Histoire de famille
by Sofya
Summary: En gros, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui se rend compte qu'elle est une sorcière, mais pas comme les autres. Elle rencontre Drago Malefoy et vont devenir insépables alors qu'ils s'échappent...le reste est une surprise. C'est ma première fic, donc..


Rêve magique

Je flotte. Vous savez, le sentiment que l'on a lorsque qu'on se réveille le matin, lorsqu'on n'est pas endormi, ni réveillé non plus…lorsqu'on ne désire que se rendormir. Mes trois secondes de paix matinales furent soudainement interrompues quand je sentis un léger picotement sur mes lèvres, une douce pression. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit deux saphirs me regardant avec passion et arrogance.

Bien dormi, la belle?

…

Mais où étais-je? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je détaillai la pièce. Sur un mur de pierre se trouvait l'unique fenêtre qui éclairait directement le lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Les rideaux de velours de la couleur du jade contrastaient avec l'ébène des poteaux du lit à baldaquin ainsi que les couvertures de satin argenté. Un mouvement à ma droite me ramena à la réalité. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux. Ses cheveux blonds, légèrement en bataille, se rapprochèrent des miens: un autre baiser. C'est alors que je me souvins pourquoi je me trouvais ici, à l'est de l'océan Atlantique, alors que je devrais être à l'ouest…

Tout ceci a commencé lors d'une journée bien banale, d'apparence du moins. Après être revenue de l'école secondaire où j'allais, mes parents m'ont amené souper au resto. C'est plutôt rare chez nous, sauf lorsque nous avons des invités. Ils avaient choisi ce moment pour m'annoncer que j'avais été adoptée. Les seules «informations» qu'ils m'ont données sur l'identité de mes véritables parents étaient que je venais de quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, aujourd'hui le Royaume-Uni, et une vieille lettre au papier jauni indiquant l'adresse où je pourrais avoir plus d'informations. Dès que nous sommes revenus, j'allai m'acheter un billet d'avion Montréal-Londres et je fis mes bagages. Le lendemain, après quelques appels pour expliquer mon départ à mes amies les plus proches, je partis, sans un regard vers le passé. Une nouvelle vie m'attendait…

Aussitôt que j'eus récupéré mes bagages, je pris le bus et je me suis retrouvée en face d'un orphelinat assez vieux, tenu par une très vieille dame. Lorsque qu'elle vit la lettre que je tenais à la main, elle fila dans son bureau, m'indiquant de la suivre. Elle se mit à écrire une autre lettre qu'elle donna au concierge pour qu'il aille la poster. Une autre femme, qui se nommait Sarah, me montra dans quelle chambre je pourrais rester en attendant que « IL arrive ». En posant ma valise sur le lit, je crus voir une chouette passer devant la fenêtre. Mais c'est totalement idiot, les chouettes ne volent pas en plein jour au beau milieu d'une ville! Je profitai du reste de la journée pour visiter Londres, puis je retournai à l'orphelinat, le décalage horaire se faisant ressentir. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Qui était ce IL dont Sarah parlait tout à l'heure? Pourquoi la directrice de la place ne m'a pas dit mot? Il y a certaines questions auxquelles on ne peut répondre, pour le moment du moins. Je m'endormis sur ces mots. Le lendemain, vers midi, alors que je déjeunais avec les enfants de l'orphelinat, Sarah vint me chercher. Un homme et une femme m'attendaient. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, très longs, des yeux bleus acier, habillé de noir et tenait une canne au pommeau en tête de serpent. Le femme, elle, était également vêtue de noir, avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux foncés aux paupières presque fermées. Elle semblait légèrement hystérique, la seule présence de l'homme semblait la calmer (la tenir en place, je veux dire) et tous deux avaient une profonde expression de dégoût pour la place, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être contaminés. Pourtant, même si les bâtiments étaient vieillots, le reste était très bien. D'une voix aussi froide que son regard, il me dit d'aller prendre ma valise et de les suivre. Dix milles questions se bousculaient dans ma tête lorsque je pris ma valise et revint vers l'entrée principale. Qui étaient ces gens? Ils ne pouvaient pas être mes parents, je ne leur ressemblais en rien, avec mes cheveux brun légèrement bouclés et mes yeux pers, plus verts à cet instant. Comme si elle m'Avait entendue, la femme me dit, d'une voix qui ne faisait que renforcir l'impression d'hystérie qu'elle dégageait: « Nous allons t'amener auprès de ton père, nous sommes ses fi…

-Ses amis, la coupa l'homme. Tu peux m'appeler Mr. Malfoy, et elle, c'Est Lestrange. Allons, ne trainons pas ici une seconde de plus.» Il tourna les talons, suivit de près par Lestrange. J'empiétai le pas, trainant tant bien que mal ma valise. Ils n'Avaient pas de voiture, étrangement, et ne se dirigeaient pas vers un arrêt de bus. Notre destination devait être proche. Nous déambulâmes dans les rues un bon moment, lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans une ruelle vide, me prenant par les poignets. Le décor disparut soudainement autour de moi. Étrangement, le fait que nous réapparûmes en face d'un immense manoir, qui ressemblait assez à un château, ne me fit pas plus paniquer que le voyage. Ressemblant tout mon sang froid, je leur demandai« Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Où sommes-nous?» La femme sortit un morceau de bois de sa robe, me pointant avec. « Tais-toi, petite peste! Si le maître ne nous avait pas demandé d'Aller te chercher et de te ramener en un seul morceau, tu serais déjà morte!

-Je me demande bien quelle utilité une petite fille moldue peut bien avoir pour qu'il nous demande personnellement de la lui ramener vivante et en bonne santé»ajouta Malfoy.

Moldue? C'est quoi ce charabia? Pensait-elle vraiment me faire peur avec sa baguette de bois? Un autre homme choisit ce moment pour venir les accueillir, nous indiquant de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte de bois noir. Une voix d'homme, douce, mais qui dégageait quelque chose de sombre, provenant de la pièce, leur dit qu'il devait me parler seul-à seule. Sentant le regard brulant de haine et de jalousie de Lestrange sur ma nuque, je décidai que l'homme derrière la porte avait moins de chance de vouloir m'étrangler à mains nues. J'entrai.


End file.
